helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Furukawa Konatsu
Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) is a former member of Hello! Pro Egg and she is a part of the new Up-Front Agency group Up Up Girls. She is the leader of UFZS. It was announced in 2011, that her egg training has come to an end. ]] Profile *'Name:' Furukawa Konatsu (古川小夏) *'Nickname:' Konacchan (こなっちゃん), Konatsu (こなつ), Kona (こな) *'Birthdate:' June 5, 1992 (age 21) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 155cm *'Shoe Size:' 22.5cm *'Hobbies:' Doing nothing, napping, singing, talking *'Specialty:' Dancing, swimming *'Likes:' Puzzles *'Dislikes:' Hurrying *'Favorite Colors:' Black, cute colors, white *'Favorite Flower:' Cherry blossoms *'Favorite Foods:' Candy, salmon roe sushi, shrimp, sweet foods, tofu, tomato, watermelon *'Least Favorite Food:' Meat *'Up Up Girls (Kari) Color:' Pink *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Egg (2004–2011) **Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai (2005–2011) **Up Up Girls (Kari) (2011-Present) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2012-Present) *'Up-Front PROMOTION:' **Ganbarou Nippon Ai wa Katsu Singers (2011) Singles Participated In Up Up Girls (Kari) *Going my ↑ *Barebare I LOVE YOU *Uppercut! / Yuudachi! Through the Rainbow *Mechakyun♡Summer ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ *Namen na! Ashi Girls/Marble Hero *End Of The Season *UPPER ROCK / Ichiban Girls! *Chopper☆Chopper / Survival Girls *Respect Tokyo / Sutorera! ~Straight Up!~ *SAKURA DRIVE / Dateline *Next Stage / Ano Saka no Ue Made, *Ginga Joujou Monogatari / Burn the fire!! / Natural Born Idol *Summer Beam!/Up Up Typhoon Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai *Minna no Ki Trivia *Furukawa has a Chihuahua named Ron. *She has a younger sister. *She was the deputy director of her junior high school handicrafts club. *Furukawa is good friends with Korenaga Miki, Goto Yuki, Maeda Yuuka, and Fukumura Mizuki *She attends local dance school lessons *She made her first concert appearance at Hello! Project 2005 Winter All Stars Dairanbu in January 2005. *She was an assistant during the Metro Rabbits H.P. match at Hello! Project SPORTS FESTIVAL 2006. *Her official Up Up Girls color is pink. *She participated in the auditions for the Hello! Project Kids, but failed. *Shares the same last name with Furukawa Airi from SKE48, but they are not related. Works Theater *2006.10.05 Kenroh -KENROH- (剣狼-KENROH-) *2007.09.21 Ekubo ~people song~ (えくぼ～people song～) *2010.10.13-22 Cutie Musical "Akuma no Tsubuyaki" ~Akuma de Kyutto na Seishun Graffiti~ (キューティー・ミュージカル「悪魔のつぶやき」～アクマでキュートな青春グラフィティ～) *2011.03.09-2011.04.11 Worsal Theater Produce Jikan Souzoubu~ Super Time Management~ (ワーサルシアタープロデュース　時間創造部～スーパータイムマネージメント～) *2012.04.20-26 Aru Jii-san ni Senkou o (あるジーサンに線香を) Movies *2011.10.22 Cheerfu11y TV Programs *2011.04.02- Up-Front Girls TV Dramas *2011.05.09 Getsuyou Golden ~Tsuri Deka 2~ (月曜ゴールデン～釣り刑事 ２～) (as Ogasawara Sachi) External Links *Official Up Up Girls Kakko Kari Profile *Furukawa Konatsu Official Blog (Mirror), Aa Joshi Gasshoubu ~Eikou no Kakera 2008~ Official Blog (Mirror) (No longer updated) *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Official Blog *Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Profile *Japanese Wikipedia: 古川小夏 Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Blood type B Category:Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tomoiki Ki wo Uetai Category:Up Up Girls Category:1992 births Category:2004 additions Category:2011 departures Category:Members from Kanagawa Category:June Births Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:1st Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Unit leaders Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Pink Member Color